Promesa
by Bet-sama
Summary: Alegría y tristeza se mezclan al final del camino, pero cuando hay una promesa, nace la esperanza. Una promesa que no se romperá jamás. [Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"] *Nalu* *OS*


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"

 **Adv:** Universo original. Cómo teoría de lo que podría pasar al final de FT (¿?). Ligero Nalu, aunque parezca de amistad.

* * *

 **-.-Promesa-.-**

* * *

Se preguntó si era el final o el comienzo.

Erza curveó la boca entre una mueca de satisfacción o de tristeza, aún no estaba segura. Descansó una de las manos cerca de una columna a medio construir, su vista se perdió por el atardecer que se cernía por encima de las montañas, y que con su luz, le mostraba las ruinas del gremio. No pudo contabilizar los daños, pero la sombra que formaba cada integrante de su familia se abrió paso entre el color anaranjado, cada una llevando parte de las estructuras y modificando lo que podía con ayuda de su magia. Una vez más unían fuerzas para hacer brillar el gremio.

Muchas veces vio su hogar destruido, pero nunca de esta forma. La batalla final había consumido parte de su fortaleza y dejado una cicatriz profunda en su pecho. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no mostrar esa parte vulnerable de su ser una vez más, debía mantener la calma en ese momento que su familia necesitaba apoyo y mucha confianza para seguir adelante. Apretó los puños ante la impotencia de no poder detener los recuerdos que le gritaron, que tal vez, pudo haber hecho algo más.

No tuvo el suficiente tiempo.

—Natsu.

Suspiró el nombre de su amigo de infancia por enésima vez ese día, como si fuera a aparecer a su lado ni bien lo llamara. Tenía la esperanza que en cualquier momento saldría de su escondite, le haría una de sus bromas inocentes, sin dudar lo golpearía por su atrevimiento y se reirían juntos como si fueran niños nuevamente. Ante sus ojos ese momento ocurría, una y otra vez como un espejismo. Cuando se trataba de Natsu nada era tranquilo y particularmente divertido.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

El espejismo de gratos recuerdos quedaría grabado en su mente; un consuelo etéreo que no deseaba apartar de su corazón y guardaría como un tesoro. Aunque su familia quedaría incompleta, debía hacer lo posible por mantener la esperanza y la fuerza para seguir luchando.

—Erza.

Se sobresaltó al sonido de su nombre. Volteó la mirada hacia un lado y Gray se aproximaba hacia ella, como siempre, con el torso desnudo y con la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se aclaró la garganta para fingir normalidad, retornó los ojos hacia el horizonte, pensando que su compañero no se había dado cuenta de su rostro de aflicción.

—No han aparecido, ¿cierto?

La pregunta fue tan directa que la hizo suspirar nuevamente.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tampoco Lucy.

—Qué problema. —se quejó, Gray—. Aunque supongo que era de esperarse.

—¿Happy sigue durmiendo?

—Sí, aunque… —Hizo una pausa. Se rascó la cien, ansioso—. No deja de llamar al cabeza de flama entre sueños.

—Será más difícil de lo que pensé —comentó, Erza, afligida—. La despedida fue muy corta para tantos años de conocerse.

—Era lo mejor —contestó, Gray—. Happy no hubiese entendido. Te lo encargo una vez que despierte —pidió—. Eres mejor con las palabras que yo.

—Necesitaremos de todos.

—Eso es seguro. —Torció la boca en una mueca de aceptación—. ¿Seguirás aquí? —Dio unos pasos para seguir con su camino hacia las ruinas del gremio, y añadió—: Iré a ayudar al maestro con la construcción.

—Gray —llamó, antes que su amigo se fuera—. ¿Tú… perdonas a Natsu?

El silenció se formó entre ambos. Erza lo notó tensar la espalda pero no el tiempo suficiente para decirle que le molestaba su pregunta, al contrario, parecía más relajado de lo usual. Su rostro no era de enojo, sino de burla como si le hubiese hecho una broma más que una pregunta seria. Entendía perfectamente. Su amigo había dejado el pasado después de la batalla final.

Solo quedaba el recuerdo de un buen amigo y rival.

—¿Perdonar? —bufó, Gray—. Él no hizo nada malo. No hay nada qué perdonar.

—Gray —musitó, Erza, en una media sonrisa—. Tú…

—Déjalo así. —Movió una mano para quitarle importancia al tema y cambió de tópico de conversación para relajar el momento—: ¿Irás donde el maestro?

—Sí, vamos —aceptó, rápidamente, al seguirle el paso.

—Aunque… —Con una sonrisa burlona entre los labios, Gray apuntó con un dedo hacia la parte sur del gremio—, me pareció que Jellal se fue por allá.

—Ohh… —Se detuvo Erza, le envió una mirada sospechosa antes de proseguir—: ¿Juvia no ayudaba al maestro? ¿Por eso quieres ir para allá con tanto apuro?

—¿Ah? —Gray se tensó antes de negar con la cabeza de manera apresurada. Iba a contestar pero Erza no detuvo el paso—. ¡Espera Erza!

Se limitó a sonreír y escuchar las palabras de su compañero que trataba de justificarse. Estaba segura que la situación cambiaría de ahora en adelante, pero al lado de su familia podrían seguir caminando juntos.

Aún el sol no se ocultaba por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Natsu! —gritó, Lucy, con un puchero en la boca—. Ese era mi pescado.

—Lo siento —rió, Natsu—. Estabas distraída.

—Aún queda pescado en la fogata. —Señaló con un dedo—. No tienes por qué comer del mío.

—Los terminaré todos, pero… —comentó Natsu—, me gusta más el que tiene Lucy.

—¡Natsu!

Lucy se rió entre dientes y apartó el palillo que llevaba en la mano, aún con el pescado a medio comer, impidiendo que Natsu le diera una nueva mordida. Pescaron lo suficiente para que su compañero le quitara su comida, así que llevó la carne blanca a su boca y prosiguió merendando. Se acomodó en su lugar mientras masticaba, escuchando el crepitar de la madera y viendo de soslayo a Natsu mientras acababa con el pescado que se encontraba en la hoguera; uno tras otro. Sintió las mejillas arder por el sentimiento de bienestar que nació en el pecho.

Fue como una especie de _deja vu_ que la hizo apartar la mirada hacia el término del risco donde se encontraban. El sol se hundiría en el mar, dormiría entre las profundidades del océano y darían la bienvenida a la noche; como todos los días, esperando pacientemente el amanecer. Entendía que muchas veces compartieron la misma experiencia; el calor del fuego, las risas de ambos, la satisfacción de estar una vez más juntos. No importaba la exactitud del lugar.

Un escalofrío la invadió de pronto.

Tanto Natsu y ella fueron egoístas. Tener el atrevimiento de robarse ese efímero momento mientras el reloj jugaba en contra. Perderse de las voces de sus compañeros con tal de pasar ese último instante. Totalmente egoístas para actuar como si se tratara de un día normal en el gremio Fairy Tail, situación que se asemejaba a una misión cualquiera.

Pretender que no dolía cuando en verdad lo hacía.

La batalla final había terminado. El ahora inexistente imperio Alvarez, Zeref, Acnología fueron derrotados por los héroes que se alzaron en contra de la pesadilla que sería vivir en un mundo vacío. Aunque muchos perdieron la esperanza cuando apareció la amenaza de E.N.D. pudieron saborear la victoria con la ayuda de un dragón de fuego que dormía en su interior y se sobrepuso a la maldición del demonio.

Aunque ganaron, la palabra felicidad quedó relegada cuando una nueva pesadilla allanó su mente. El libro de Zeref se volvió cenizas y eso significaba que Natsu desaparecería. El estómago le dio un vuelco sin comparación cuando lo encontró con la ropa maltrecha, con una sonrisa auténtica en los labios, y despidiéndose de todos, principalmente de Happy que no paraba de llorar. Todos sabían lo que pasaría una vez que derrotaran a Zeref, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Lo vio desaparecer por unos instantes que la hizo temer lo peor. Corrió hacia él con toda su fuerza y saltó, aferrándose a su cuello; la bufanda no lo protegía. Pensando que se quedaría en medio del aire, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando lo escuchó llamarla varias veces. Se encontraron en el risco junto al mar sin saber cómo llegaron, simplemente aparecieron. Entre lágrimas le reclamó su falta de tacto por despedirse como si se fuera de vacaciones, que la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía.

No quería que su amistad se acabara ahora que su viaje había terminado.

—Lucy.

Pestañeó varias veces ante el llamado. Su mente volvió a la realidad.

—Lucy… —llamó, nuevamente, Natsu—. Tú…

—L-Lo siento. —El palillo con el pescado cayó a un lado y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Sin querer lágrima fluyeron por ambas mejillas—. No quise…

—Es lo que quise evitar. —respondió, taciturno—. Estás llorando por mi culpa, otra vez.

—No. —Sollozó la respuesta—. E-Estaré… bien.

—Lucy…

Se le comprimió el corazón cuando entendió su preocupación. Su nombre era como un cántico que no escucharía de ahora en adelante. Su objetivo egoísta de permanecer estos instantes juntos tal vez se trató de un error. Dolía mucho. Cada minuto que pasaban comiendo pescado, era el tiempo que la magia de demonio, perenne en el cuerpo de Natsu, desaparecía poco a poco.

No. Él no era…

—L-Lucy. —Natsu se paró de entre las piedras y cogió parte del pecho—. Será mejor que vayas al gremio.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —Se sobresaltó. Se levantó de la piedra y se acercó a él, preocupada—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—La magia de demonio debe estar acabándose.

—¡Tú no eres un demonio!

—L-Lucy —tartamudeó, Natsu, asombrado.

—Tú no eres un demonio —enfatizó, nuevamente—. ¡Eres un dragón!

Su mirada cayó segura contra los ojos negros que se abrieron con sorpresa. La brisa levantó el polvo entre ellos. Todavía temblando a causa de la determinación de sus palabras, sintió la cálida mano de Natsu en contacto con la suya.

—Ven, Lucy.

Se dejó llevar. Corrieron entre las piedras, la ayudó a saltar diferentes rocas que deformaban el camino, y llegaron hacia el filo del risco. Podía ver el sol que era devorado por las aguas, dejando una estela de color anaranjado oscuro. Faltaba tan poco para que desapareciera completamente.

Entendió lo que sucedía.

—Estar con Lucy siempre es muy divertido. —Sonrió Natsu.

—Natsu, no… —sollozó. Se cogió fuerte de su chaleco.

—Prometo que regresaré, Lucy. —Cogió las manos de su compañera—. ¡Iremos de misión con Happy, Erza y Gray!

—T-Tienes fobia a los medios de transporte —dijo, entre lágrimas.

—¡Podemos hacer crecer a Happy nuevamente! —respondió—. De esa manera viajaremos todos.

—N-Natsu no prometas algo que….

—Cuando menos lo esperes —intervino—, entraré a tu habitación sin tocar la puerta, y recibiré un golpe tuyo reclamándome.

—Natsu, no…

—Te lo prometo, Lucy.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola fuerte, que en cualquier momento la dejaría sin aire. Le iba a reclamar cuando sintió ese movimiento en sus hombros, como una sacudida incesante. La tristeza y el llanto se convirtieron en contagiosas en ese instante.

—Espérame Lucy…

—S-Sí, Natsu.

Le dio refugio cerca de su cuello. La calidez de su respiración se hizo tan agitada que poco a poco empezó a extrañarla. Se aferró lo más que pudo contra él mientras la oscuridad invadía sus sentidos. Pensó que en cualquier momento caería al vacío de la noche, pero las estrellas demarcaron un camino en el firmamento.

Su cuerpo tembló completamente, abrió los ojos y se abrazó a si misma mientras intentaba enfocarse en el ocaso.

No.

El sol de su corazón aún no se ocultaba por completo.

Era una promesa.

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es el primer concurso que me animo a participar. Espero que les guste. Como escritora me puse muy triste al escribir esto, pero es lo que sentí al sólo imaginarme el final.


End file.
